


For the good old days

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: They still owing each other a conversation, for the good old days.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. Falling

His manager had told him there was no need to go, but since he was in London he thought, Why not? He knew Niall was also in town and would be going to the meeting so it was a good opportunity to spend an afternoon with his old friend and bandmate.

Upon arriving at the building, he found his old colleague talking and laughing with some of the executives who used to work with them.

"It's good to hear that outrageous laugh again," he said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Harry! Glad to see you, " he said, wrapping his arms around him. "I didn't think you were coming.”

“Me neither, but I won’t be going back to Los Angeles until tomorrow and the truth is I wanted to sniff around a bit”

“Okay, well let's go then, I think the meeting will start”

Upon reaching the meeting room, he was surprised by something that he still couldn't decide if it was pleasant or not. There he was, Louis, his ex-Louis. Don't get it wrong, their breakup was not outrageous and they actually handled it pretty well. After 3 years of relationship ended in 2014, the pressure of fame and the same stress of their careers forced them to finally accept that they could not be together, despite that they agreed to tolerate each other for the good of the group. After a few months they were both completely calm... maybe it was the maturity of both of them or maybe it was that from time to time they made out in the back of the tourbus, just to satisfy their needs, of course ... their ex-romance had nothing to do with it. … obviously.

Everything was quiet until 2016 when Louis had a son with a girl he hardly knew, Harry didn’t even know why he bothered him so much, perhaps because several times they considered having a future together, a family together and although that had been years ago, Since the news of the baby they cut practically all communication between them.

"Tommo!"

"Nialler!" They both greeted each other with a good hug

Harry noted that they both spoke often, it was not surprising, Niall was one of the most sociable people he knew and he also knew that Horan maintained good communication with all the 4 other members of the group. After that Niall entered the meeting room so Harry knew it was his turn to greet his former partner, not knowing if he would be upset by the way their friendship was lost overnight.

"Hello... you look good," he said, sounding more shy than he intended

“Hey! Hello Harry” he answered giving him a quick hug “you look good too”

“Thanks ... How have you been?”

“Great, this week I had a break from the tour and I had Freddie with me. How about you?”

“Good, I'm glad, I’ll return to L.A. tomorrow for…-2

"Gentlemen, the meeting is about to begin," Louis's manager called them to enter the room.

The meeting was to discuss the plans for the tenth anniversary of the creation of One Direction, with each of the five members having contracts with other labels it was not so easy to release a new single but after several negotiations the managers of the 5 agreed to finish Recording and releasing Just Can't Let Her Go as a gift to fans was an old song intended to be added in Midnight Memories but was never finished recording due to various drawbacks from the tour in 2012 and got sold to another artist.

There was also talk of an appearance on The Late Late Show but due to the different schedules of each one the option was ruled out, it was not so easy to appear on a program when 3 of the members were going to meet on different continents. After two hours the meeting was closed and when leaving the first thing Niall did was put his arms around his colleagues

“Gentlemen, I have 4 hours before my flight to Dublin leaves, so, uh, how about we go to a pub? For the good old days” the Irishman proposed and the truth is that talking a little and catching up with his friends was not a bad idea

“Seems right”

“Good idea”

They made their way to one of the bars they used to frequent the most in the best 1D years, a fairly upscale one where it wasn't so easy for crowds to build up around them. They drank and talked, talked a lot, about each other's albums, about the differences of touring on their own, about how now each one marked their own style in their songs. They also talked about how fun it was not to take tour rehearsals at all, of the talks they had on the tourbus, of how they obeyed every silly impulse that came to mind, after all we are talking about the guys who They had worldwide success writing a song about their love for fried chicken. The hours flew by and before he knew it Niall was already on the clock

“Shit!” He shouted while realizing the time “I have to leave you gentlemen, it has been a pleasure talking to you” he said before hugging each one

"Totally, we should do this more often," Louis replied.

"I only said when Tommo, you know it's not difficult to make me come to a pub," he added before leaving.

Despite the fact that they were alone now, the atmosphere was quite relaxed from what they had drunk so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to stay and chat a little longer, after all they were having a good time. They managed to keep the conversation flowing about the tours and their solo projects, everything was going pretty well until it was heard on the radio

 ** _Now Harry Styles' latest single Falling!_** And the song began ... Harry did not even know where to turn to avoid seeing Louis but he only stared at one of the speakers in the bar

"It's a beautiful song… well all your songs are pretty good actually" he said turning to see and realizing that Harry was blushing a little

“Thank you very much, your album is also very good”

“Oh you heard it”

“Yeah…”

There was a strange pause between them. So… they had both listened to the songs they made about each other… no need to ask, they knew what certain songs were about, especially since some were talking about the same situation. Harry finished the rest of his drink in one gulp, hoping to make up an excuse and return to the hotel before the conversation took its course.

“I think those were enough drinks for today, I should go back to the hotel”

“Of course, let's go”

They left the bar and Louis was heading toward the parking lot when Harry tried to say goodbye.

“It was nice seeing you…”

“Wait, are you going to take a cab?”

"Ummm yeah well… Tom (his manager) took me to the meeting and umm Niall brought me here so..."

“Nonsense, come I will drive you”

“It is not necessary, it is also on the other side of the city

“Are you staying in the Savoy?”

“Um yes”

“Perfect, I must leave some things in the study, it's close to there, come on”

Great. At least in the car they talked about more trivial things again, like Louis' soccer team and that he now has more free time to play. They tried to keep their attention on that, but in reality they were both slowly reliving those years where all they cared about was being together.

"Hey," said Louis, turning up the volume on the radio, "you loved this song."

Pompeii had started playing, actually they both loved the song, on tour they always woke up Liam or Zayn singing it at the top of their lungs on the bus. They both laughed at the memory

"Those were the days man," said Harry, laughing.

“They hated us so much for this song” Louis added and at that moment the song came to the choir and automatically both began to sing at the top of their voices

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

They sang the song just like they used to do years ago, laughing and enjoying every part of it. For a few seconds, just a few seconds, they were again the foolish, loving teenager who enjoyed each other's company.


	2. Too Young

They were almost halfway to the hotel when Louis came out of those thoughts and remembered that he needed some papers and a USB that he had in his apartment.

"Fuck the USB"

"What?"

"Sorry, I just remembered that I need some things that are in my flat. Does it bother you if we stray? We are very close to it actually"

"Not at all"

"Thank you"

"So… you moved"

"Yes a year ago, it has a beautiful view ... I wrote several songs there, you should come up to see it."

They just arrived at the building and since today was the official day of " _Bad decisions made by Harry Styles_ " he decided to accept the proposal and go up to the apartment. The place was pretty cozy to be an apartment in the middle of the city. Louis showed him his small study, which was a room with two desks, various instruments, and wastebaskets. It had big windows with a beautiful view, especially since the sun was setting at the time they arrived. Harry approached quite impressed by the beauty of the landscape, while Louis was looking for the USB and an envelope he needed.

"Seriously beautiful sight," Harry said, making Louis smile.

"I know, it really inspires me to think about many things," he replied still looking for the envelope. "Harry, can you see if there is a gray envelope among those papers? I'm sorry for the disaster," he added as he continued to move several of the papers from one of the desks

"You should be more organized" Harry replied, laughing and starting to search

“Yeah sorry, I recently took out some of the old lyrics for some songs and well my creative process is not exactly the most ordered in the world”

Harry started taking some of the papers that were on the desk, seeing that some were the drafts of Louis' songs, some had quite a few corrections, some it seems that they were written alone because they did not have major studs. Apparently what Louis found most difficult was choosing the names for the songs, almost all of them had at least three names written above or below the lyrics “ ~~Should have never let you go~~ ~~Just you~~ **Always you** ” “ ~~ **Princess Park**~~ The Habit ~~that I can't break~~ JUST ** _HABIT_** ”

"You care too much about your song titles," he said with a slight laugh.

“Yeah... maybe I will use your technique of naming the song with the first fruit that I find” replied sarcastically

“Hey! Watermelon sugar ain’t…”

“I'm talking about kiwi” he interrupted him laughing “give me a logical explanation for kiwi Styles, I dare you”

Harry just laughed defeated and continued searching. He tried not to read too much as he considered it a bit like invading Louis' privacy, but he couldn't help it when he got to one of the sheets with the most scribble studs and markings he found. Louis was so busy searching that he didn't notice that Harry rather remained motionless with a hand to his mouth and eyes fixed on a crumpled sheet. I had found one of Louis's first songs, the first version apparently.

~~Lonely too~~ **Too Young**

We were too young to know we had everything

Too young, I wish I could've seen it all along

I'm sorry that I hurt you, ~~Harry~~ _DARLING_ (don’t be THAT stupid!!)

We were too young

I’ve been looking back a lot lately

To the best three years of my life (or 4, try what sound better)

It’s hard to think you could ever hate me

But everything's feeling different now

Oh, I can't believe I gave in to the pressure

When they said a love like ~~ours~~ this would never last

So I said bye to those ~~dimples and your green eyes~~

Now I realise, yeah, I realise

We were too young to know we had everything

Too young, I wish I could've seen it all along

I'm sorry that I hurt you, ~~Harry~~ **DARLING** no, oh

We were too young

Face-to-face at the dinning table

This is everything I've waited for

Now we can finally have a conversation

That I wish we could’ve had before

Oh, I can’t believe I let you get away twice

Maybe if I call you and say that I’m sorry too

But I gave it up 'cause I didn’t know no better

Now I realise, yeah, I realise

We were too young to know we had everything

Too young, I wish I could've seen it all along

I'm sorry that I hurt you, ~~Ha~~ DARLING, no, oh

We were too young

It's been two years since I’ve seen your face

I'm tryna find some better words to say

Before I let this moment slip away

'Cause now I realise

We were too young to know we had everything

Too young, I wish I could've seen it all along

I wish I had fight harder **cause you’ll always be worth that** (think about that line)

We were too young

“Here it is! I finally found it ” he said, lifting the envelope, finally looking at Harry’s expression and realizing the huge mistake he had made by letting Harry dig through the lyrics of his first songs.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to sniff I'm sorry” he said walking away from the desk and fixing his face on the window

"Don't worry," he replied, coming closer to see how screwed up the situation was. Too Young. Perfect, he couldn't have found something worse, he exhaled defeated thinking about what to say.

“Is it because of what I said in From the dinning table?” Harry asked without daring to turn to see him “that part of the song seems a claim for not calling but I swear that that was not my intention”

"A little, I think it was unconscious, I must have listened it a thousand times," he replied causing Harry a slight smile.

After that came another silence, one that was drowning them. There was no way to avoid such conversation anymore, all the things they had postponed for years were consuming them both.

“I think we owe each other a conversation”

“Yeah, definitely” he answered letting out a sigh


	3. Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally said things they had been saving all along.

They decided to go and talk quietly on the sofa, if they were going to do this it was better to do it well and get out of all of it at once. Harry sighed and stared at nothing for a few seconds before starting.

“Well I ummm… I don't know how to start this”

“Maybe I do, there is something I never understood. How did we spend the first two years so well and then everything went to hell? I mean, we broke up many years ago and it never seemed to affect us...”

“I think we never trully broke up, it didn't matter if we were together or not ... we lived on the tour bus, in hotel rooms, we saw each other every day... we fucked… many times”

“Yes, but when the break started we were still talking, what changed so much? You stopped answering the messages, the calls, you moved to L.A.”

Harry just smiled trying to hide what he was thinking

“I think it was because I never realized that you actually moved on without me ... until you had Freddie”

“Harry...”

“You had the future that I always wanted for us, but I was not in it”

“Harry what happened is not... it was not like that”

“I knew you were not with the mother of your child but... now you had a real reason to change your life, take a different path. I knew that any attempt I made to get you back was going to fail... the hope I had of getting back together was completely gone when I found out... at that moment the only options I thought I had were to run away or wait for you to break my heart... so I choose to run away”

“Hazz no...” he let out a sigh “I wish things had gone different. You weren't just an ex, you were also my best friend and losing you hurt so much...”

“Sorry ... I could never see you as just a friend... I think that greatly influenced the decisions I made... I thought I would be better alone but... it was the hardest time of my life”

“Hazz I’m so sorry... I want you to know, the day Freddie was born ... I _did_ think a lot about you and everything we promised once ... I was very happy but I couldn't help that everything was a little... unfair. I called you hoping you could arrive but, your number was already changed”

“I'm sorry I ended things like that”

“No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt the last day we were in New York, remember? On the hotel terrace ... I was about to tell you and then I chickened out”

Harry just let out a little laugh, of course he remembers, he wrote a fucking song about it. Looking at all that, things could have been so different. But there was nothing he could do to fix that and now it was simply too late.

“We were fools, but ... I think that everything that happened was for a reason... each one made their career, you have your family here and I have made my life in Los Angeles”

“Yes I suppose you are right”

“Are we good?” Harry asked extending his hand

"Of course we are" Louis replied, pushing Harry's hand away and giving him a hug instead. It lasted a few seconds, but when they parted they were face to face, very close. Harry swallowed knowing he shouldn't let whatever was going on to continue.

“I have to go back to the hotel”

“Stay” interrupted Louis “Only for tonight”

“Louis ... we are no longer 19-year-old children, we will not return to this..."

“I'm not asking you to marry me Styles” he said with a slightly heavy tone, but returning to the whisper he added “It will only be one night, the last one if you want”

The truth is, Harry couldn't deny that he did want to stay, oh God he did, with every part of him. But he didn't want to start over all the struggle he had with himself years ago. He finally nodded without breaking eye contact with Louis.

“Okay, just for tonight”

He stayed for dinner, he actually missed cooking with Louis. It was always an experience and it was really nice to be able to feel like a careless 17 years old again. Without realizing it the hours had passed. They were clearing up the plates after dinner, arguing about how clearly Friends is superior to How I met your mother.

"You're crazy Harold" Louis said, throwing one of the kitchen rags at him laughing.

"You need another marathon then" he replied also laughing.

“Is it an invitation or a threat?” Louis smiled. Harry picked up the rag and stared Louis in the eye, reaching over to give it back. They both knew what the other was thinking.

Louis slowly closed the distance between them and kissed Harry gently, almost afraid that if he acted too fast Harry would regret what they were doing and run away. To his surprise, Harry answered the kiss with more force and determination than he expected, he put his hands on his neck, pulling him closer.

Desire and lust were present but didn’t dominate his actions. Tonight they wanted to feel each other, Louis's hands roamed up Harry's chest while Harry's were placed around Louis's waist. He slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, feeling his pecs and abdomen that were now much more marked than before.

“Shall we go to the bedroom?” asked Louis, staring at his companion's heavy breathing

“Yes”

Once in Louis's bedroom, Harry launched into a kiss on Louis's neck. He shed his shirt and traced a trail of kisses and licks across his chest and abdomen. He reached up to his ex-boyfriend's waist, unbuttoned his pants and brought his face close to Louis's underwear teasing him and enjoying the familiar anticipation.

“I'm not going to lie” he pushed the underwear out of his way “I missed this” and took Louis's cock in his hand, massaging the tip with his thumb

“Harry”

At that moment he began to slide his tongue down the length of his ex-boyfriend. Louis's chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to suppress his moans. Watching Harry insert most of his penis into his mouth in one motion had always been his weakness.

"Oh God Harry." he put one of his hands on his boyfriend's head, lightly tugging at his hair as his hips moved almost involuntarily. Harry's mouth was doing wonders, and little by little Louis stopped fighting himself and let his instincts take over, pulling his boyfriend's hair as he pushed deeper and deeper.

He took his member out of his mouth and stood up again. He kissed him again as Louis lowered his hands to unbutton his pants. They took several steps until they were next to Louis' bed, where he finally got rid of the rest of their clothes.

They threw themselves onto the bed. Louis on his back, kissing Harry, who moved his hips creating quite a bit of friction between his erections. Both were a sea of moans, they knew perfectly what the other liked. Louis reached out and from his nightstand drawer he took out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Harry snatched the condom from him and began to put it on while Louis opened the bottle. He put a good amount on his member and Harry positioned himself just above him. Without breaking eye contact, he sat down little by little until he had Louis completely inside him.

Louis could feel how tight Harry was. Both of their breaths were quite rough. They had both had multiple sexual partners over the years, but they knew that doing it together was always special. Finally, after a long time, Louis was able to moan in peace knowing that he did not have to concentrate not to say the name Harry in the middle of the act and offend his partner.

Harry started to move, Louis's groans were driving him crazy, he felt like he could drown in pleasure “Fuck Hazz you move so well” Said Louis putting his hands on Harry's butt, who started to move with more speed.

Louis was already close to orgasm when he hit his ex-boyfriend's prostate, now he too was moving his hips with force trying to make Harry moan as much as possible. "Yeah Louis right there" he moaned putting his hands on Louis's legs.

“Fuck Hazz I'm going to cum”

“Aaaah ... me ... too” Harry was a disaster, he reached orgasm with a couple more movements, spreading on Louis's abdomen, who came immediately.

Harry lay down next to Louis, gave him a kiss that, for both of them, felt special, as if it were not the last but the first one. Of course, none of that pair of fools mentioned it.

They fell asleep shortly after. In the morning, Harry woke up before Louis. He got up, got dressed and was about to leave just when Louis woke up.

“Really Styles?” He said laughing, for some reason he didn't seem at all upset.

"I'm sorry… just… I don't want to complicate things," he said even though he was leaving for very different reasons. He couldn't believe that for a couple of hours his heart felt like a 16 year old again. That he felt like he could throw himself back into Louis's arms just like that. And Louis could feel that way too right? Otherwise why would he told him to stay? And he had been the one who kissed him first. Maybe this was his chance… but he didn't want to risk all the work he had accomplished in recent years trying to get over him.

“It doesn't have to be complicated. Besides, you haven't even had breakfast”

“I already asked for my lift, I'm sorry” he apologized shrugging his shoulders

"Okay, I'll walk you to the lobby while they come for you." He offered and they both left the apartment.

They entered the elevator without saying much, until Louis decided to break the silence several floors below.

“Thank you very much for staying, I think it was the best afternoon I have spent in years. And don't worry, I said it would be the last time, so we don't have to complicate anything. I just want to thank you Harry, you made me very happy.

Fighting against all his instincts Harry just blurted out a "thank you for inviting me" before they both got off the elevator. Louis knew that Harry wanted to move on without him and he already had more than he could have asked for, so he accepted his defeat and advanced towards the exit of the building.

Harry's car was already waiting for him so they said goodbye quickly. Harry could feel his heart wanting to get out of his chest and yell at him not to go away, so he finally gave up and just before getting in the car he yelled

“Louis!” The other turned around and went back several steps, approaching Harry. "Your tour goes to Los Angeles, right?"

"Yes, in a month or so I think," he answered confused.

"Call me when you're there" he said, smiling, winking before getting into the vehicle and leave.


End file.
